Dilemma of Love
by Mi Ken 20
Summary: Songfic pertama yang terinspirasi dari Ungu dengan judul yang sama. Selamat menikmati danmohon reviewnya untuk one shot selanjutnya. OOC/ Hitsukarin/ DLDR


**Dilemma of Love**

 **Bleach Tite Kubo**

 **Songfic inspired by Ungu "Dilema Cinta"**

 **Cast : H. Toushiro, K. Karin**

Michel comes back with oneshot story, hehee 😀

Ini songfic pertamaku, Aku harap kalian menyukainya. Aku memilih lagu ini karena salah satu temanku sering sekali menyanyikannya. So, Aku pilih lagu ini deh.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seberapa salahkah diriku, hingga kau sakiti aku begitu menusukku. Inikah caramu membalas, aku yang slalu ada saat kau terluka._

Karin berdiri menatap kearah sungai. Tatapan obsidiannya sendu, memperlihatkan sayu dari mata yang selalu terlihat tegas itu. Bulan mei yang panas terasa dingin baginya, sama seperti perasaannya. Jika saja dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kehidupan yang selalu kakak dan ayahnya jauhkan darinya, mungkin di umurnya yang menginjak 19 tahun beberapa hari lalu akan jauh lebih indah. Tidak penuh kepura-puraan seperti ini.

Tidak ingin menyesakkan hatinya lebih dari ini, Karin beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan sesak yang coba dihilangkan. Baginya, semua sudah berakhir. Dia akan bahkan harus mengembalikan hidupnya menjadi seperti manasia normal lainnya. Hidup tenang, melanjutkan pendidikannya menjadi dokter, bekerja dengan baik, dan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang tepat. Ya, jatuh cinta pada manusia biasa bukan shinigami. Itulah hal yang coba ditekankan olehnya saat ini.

...

Jauh dari Karakura, tempat dimana kehidupan setelah kematian. Soul society.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, kapten divisi 10 gotei 13 itu memandang nyalang pada gerbang antara dunia yang hidup dan dunia setelah kematian yang dipijakinya saat ini. Iris teal nya menunjukkan rasa sakit yang mendalam. Apalagi jika dia mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dalam satu minggu terakhir ini.

Shinigami yang menjaga gerbang senkaimon pun hanya terdiam gugup melihat kapten termuda gotei 13 itu. Pasalnya, bukan hanya kali ini saja dia berdiri di depan gerbang tetapi sudah hampir seminggu. Aura yang menyelimuti kehadiran kapten itu pun membuat sang penjaga tidak berani untuk bertanya atau pun mengusik diamnya.

Tapi kehadiran Toushiro kali ini berbeda. Karena sang wakil kapten Matsumoto Rangiku hadir dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kapten, sebaiknya kau mengunjunginya lagi." Hening, perkataan Matsumoto kembali tidak digubris oleh Toushiro. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdiri disana. Yang pasti, langit di soul society mulai gelap.

Matsumoto menatap sendu pada punggung Toushiro. Tubuh kaptennya kini telah berubah banyak, tidak terlihat seperti dulu lagi. Setidaknya, sang kapten terlihat seperti remaja yang berumur 16 tahun. Rambut putihnya yang mulai diikat kecil di belakang, menambah karismanya. Padahal sang kapten selalu menggerutu akan rambutnya itu dulu, tapi kini dia sangat menjaga rambutnya itu.

"Kapten," seru Matsumoto sekali lagi.

"Kurosaki-san bilang kalau dia tidak ada di rumah." Matsumoto kaget, dia tidak pernah mendengar suara kaptennya seperti ini. Suara samg kapten sangat kecewa dan menderita.

"Tapi... Reiatsunya sangat dekat, dia sangat dekat denganku. Karin menghindariku, Matsumoto. Karin, dia tidak pernah...-."Tangis pun mengisi sunyi tempat itu, beriring salju yang jatuh perlahan ditengah musim panas.

.

.

.

 _Seberapa hinanya diriku, hingga kau ludahi semua yang kuberi untukmu. Tak ada satu pun perasaan yang mampu membuatku begitu terluka._

Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dengan segala determinasi yang dipegangnya, kini kembali menginjakkan kakinya di kota Karakura. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari kedatangannya. Mengambil gigai dan langsung pergi ke rumah keluarga Kurosaki seakan menjadi hal rutin yang sudah diketahui setiap orang yang tinggal di Urahara Shoten.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Kurosaki, Toushiro beruntung dapat bertemu Yuzu. Karena dia melihat bahwa rumah itu tampak terkunci yang menandakan tidak ada satu pun orang di rumah, kecuali Yuzu yang tampak baru pulang setelah membeli bahan makanan.

Gadis 19 tahun itu tersenyum kaku ketika melihat Toushiro, dia tampak merapihkan rambut blondenya yang panjang. Berjalan perlahan, Yuzu pun membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan masuk. Setelah menaruh belanjaannya, Yuzu pun menghampiri Toushiro yang tampaknya masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Kenapa tidak masuk, Toushiro-kun?" tanya Yuzu.

"Maaf, Kurosaki-chan! Tapi, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Karin."

Yuzu tertunduk, dia merasa tidak enak pada Toushiro yang datang jauh dari Soul society. Apalagi hanya untuk menemui Karin. "Kau pasti bisa merasakannya kan, kali ini aku tidak berbohong padamu Toushiro-kun... Karin-chan tidak ada disini."

Toushiro mengangguk, saat dia datang ke Karakura pun dia tahu. Bahwa Karin tidak ada disini. Tapi dia hanya berharap untuk dapat menemuinya saat ini. "Kapan Karin akan kembali?" tanyanya.

Yuzu terdiam, rasa bersalah seolah menghampiri dirinya ketika melihat wajah Toushiro. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin akan sangat lama," jawab Yuzu.

Iris teal itu kini berubah menjadi biru gelap. Musim panas siang itu seolah tersapu oleh dingin. "Apa maksudmu, Yuzu?" suara Toushiro bergetar. Dia tidak pernah memanggil nama seseorang begitu saja kecuali untuk menekankan beberapa hal.

Mendengar itu Yuzu tampak berjengit, "Karin-chan mendapat rekomendasi untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di California. Hari ini, Ichi-nii dan Tou-san sedang mengantarnya ke bandara."

Salju, kembali sedihnya membuat musim panas di dunia manusia terasa dingin. Toushiro tidak bisa menahan rasa kalutnya. Bukan ini berita yang ingin didengarnya. Dia tidak datang ke Karakura dan mengabaikan tugasnya di Seiretei untuk mendengar berita seperti ini.

Yuzu yang melihat salju mulai turun disekitar rumahnya hanya tertunduk, salju musim panas yang dilihatnya menjadi tanda perasaan yang sangat pedih. Dia tidak ingin mengucapkan kata iba atau lainnya pada Toushiro. Karena, bahkan dirinya tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh shinigami didepannya itu dan Yuzu yakin bukan perasaan iba lah yang dibutuhkan Toushiro saat ini.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Toushiro berlari dengan cepat. Menghiraukan suara Yuzu yang coba memanggilnya. Menghiraukan setiap bisik heran orang yang melihat salju turun di tengah hari kala itu. Jauh Toushiro berlari, langkahnya pun terhenti tepat di susuran tangga menuju sungai. Menengadahkan kepalanya kearah langit yang gelap. Toushiro menutup matanya dan merasakan setiap butir salju kesedihan yang menyentuh wajah tannya.

Toushiro tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dulu, Karin akan datang menghampirinya jika menyadari reiatsunya di Karakura. Tapi kini, Karin lah yang semakin menjauh ketika merasakan reiatsu dirinya. Dulu, Karin selalu mengeluh jika dia pergi tanpa kabar. Tapi saat ini, Karin lah yang melakukan itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan padaku, Kurosaki Karin?"

.

.

.

 _Namun ku terlanjur mencintai dirimu, terlambat bagiku pergi darimu. Bagiku terlalu indah perasaan itu, tak mudah untukku menjauh darimu._

"Kapten, apa kau mau ikut makan siang dengan yang lain?" tanya Matsumoto.

Toushiro yang mendengar tawaran itu hanya diam dan terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Memeriksa setiap tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Toushiro benar-benar ingin menjauhkan pikirannya dari sesuatu.

Lagi, Matsumoto Rangiku tidak pernah mengerti perasaan kaptennya. Sudah beberapa bulan setelah kepulangan Toushiro dari dunia manusia. Sang kapten semakin hari semakin menyibukkan dirinya dengan kertas kerja dan sparring dengan anggota divisi lainnya. Semkin hari, senyum sang kapten seolah menghilang dari tempat peraduannya. Bukan hanya seyum, tetapi seolah jalan hidupnya pun ikut menghilang.

Bukan Matsumoto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dunia manusia dan apa yang dialami kaptennya. Dia tahu, sangat tahu. Karena Matsumoto lah yang menjemput Toushiro malam itu. Malam dimana untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat sang kapten merasa hancur. Serta malam ketika sang kapten sungguh merasa kehilangan. Matsumoto selalu menjadi seorang kaka yang menjemput adiknya yang patah hati setiap waktunya. Dirinya maupun Toushiro pun tidak menyangsikan hal itu. Karena julukan itu seakan menjadi tanda tersendiri dalam hubungan adik-kakak yang lama telah dijalin.

Berdiri tepat di depan meja kaptennya, Matsumoto menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba menarik perhatian sang kapten muda. Matsumoto menarik kertas yang sedang dipegangya. Membiarkan tinta tercecar begitu saja di atas meja. Tapi detik kekagetan yang dilihatnya dari wajah Toushiro langsung menghilang. Kembali pada wajah datar yang sejak awal dipasangnya.

Meremas kertas yang direbutnya dengan keras. Matsumoto membiarkan api dari reiatsunya merubah kertas itu menjadi abu.

"Berhenti, Kapten!" bentak Matsumoto dengan meningkatkan reiatsunya.

"Berhenti menyiksa dirimu seperti ini! Karin tidak menyukaimu, gadis itu tidak bisa mencintaimu. Berhentilah menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk kepergiannya." Matsumoto membiarkan kata yang selama ini dijaganya, terselip begitu saja disela amarahnya. Baginya, perasaan yang dirasakan Toushiro adalah salah.

Lima bulan lalu, Matsumoto sendiri yang melihat bagaimana Karin mengabaikan pernyataan suka kaptennya - yang telah lama disusun tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Gadis Kurosaki itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa kaptennya tidak lebih dari teman dan tidak berhak untuk mencintainya. Malam itulah, pertama kali Matsumoto melihat sang kapten begitu hancur. Lalu tidak lama setelahnya, untuk kedua kalinya dia melihat sang kapten begitu kehilangan hanya karena seorang gadis yang tidak bisa mencintainya.

Dingin. Aura panas dalam ruang yang yang disebabkan kemarahan Matsumoto dengan cepat terselimuti oleh dingin. Bukan karena musim dingin yang terjadi di Soul Society, tapi karena satu orang yang kini telah berdiri dengan tegapnya di depan Matsumoto. Memberikan aura mematikan bagi siapa saja yang berdiri didekatnya, termasuk Matsumoto. Karena dengan jelas terlihat, kemarahan wakil kapten divisi 10 itu langsung terganti oleh rasa takut.

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya."

.

.

.

 _Telah ku coba segala cara, 'tuk bahagiakan kamu. Merebut hatimu, namun tak semudah yang kubayangkan bila kau tak ingin ku 'tuk disisimu._

Toushiro menatap langit gelap musim gugur saat ini. Udara dingin yang menjadi hal biasa baginya terasa berbeda. Kapten divisi 10 itu tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara agar dia dapat bertemu Karin. Tidak, bukan hanya bertemu tetapi juga untuk melepas rindunya. Terhitung satu tahun sudah mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

Di susuran tangga yang sama, tanah yang sama - Toushiro terus menunggu kepulangannya. Toushiro tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencoba menghubungi Karin. Hampir setiap bulannya dia datang ke Karakura hanya untuk menanyakan tentang Karin atau untuk menitipkan surat pada Yuzu - agar dia dapat mengirim surat itu ke California.

Lelah. Baginya semakin hari, semua orang telah menyudutkannya. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah salah. Salah mengikat cintanya pada seorang manusia. Seseorang yang tidak bisa memilihnya. Oh Kami-sama, betapa dia tidak suka penilaian seperti itu. Mereka tidak tahu seperti apa Karin. Gadis yang dicintainya itu begitu istimewa

"Seharusnya Kau tidak menungguku."

Terdengar. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu terdengar dengan jelas dari belakangnya. Toushiro dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya, menatap langsung pada mata onyx gadis yang dicintainya itu. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdiri di tempat itu. Rasa lelahnya hari itu langsung menghilang saat dia melihat wajah yang dirindukannya.

Menatap tidak percaya pada gadis didepannya. Sekilas senyum menghampiri wajahnya. Tapi senyum itu menghilang seiring tatap matanya turun pada kotak berukuran sedang yang dibawa oleh gadis itu. Ada perasaan ganjil yang bergemuruh dibatinnya ketika mencoba menebak apa isi kotak yang dibawa tersebut.

Memberanikan diri. Toushiro memutus hening diantara keduanya, "Apa kabarmu di California? Yuzu bilang Kau akan pulang besok pagi."

Karin membuang muka mendengar penuturan Toushiro. Dia tidak habis pikir tentang apa yang dilakukan kapten shinigami itu. Rasanya dia telah melakukan banyak hal agar sang shinigami membencinya. Tapi apa yang didapat? Shinigami itu semakin bersikap baik padanya. Tidak ada nada sakit hati atau marah dari ucapannya tadi. Datar dan terkesan senang akan kehadirannya yang lebih cepat.

"Aku, tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya ingin cepat sampai di rumah sebelum malam natal, apa itu salah?" Karin sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukkan sedihnya. Tapi, seberapa keras Karin mencoba menutupi perasaannya. Seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro selalu tahu apa yang dirasakan olehnya. Dan Karin membenci hal itu. Karena hal itulah yang membuat Toushiro semakin sulit untuk lepas darinya.

"Apa yang kau bawa denganmu?" tanya Toushiro.

Karin bergarak kaku kearah Toushiro. Sesekali dia melirik pada kotak yang dibawanya lalu kembali menatap iris teal Toushiro. Mungkin apa yang dilakukannya itu salah, tapi determinasinya terlalu kuat untuk sekedar mengikuti egonya. Seorang Kurosaki memang tidak mempedulikan kata orang, tapi seorang Kurosaki juga tidak bisa membiarkan egonya untuk menyakiti orang lain. Termasuk orang yang dicintainya. Ya, dia harap dirinya tidak menyakiti shinigami didepannya.

Berdiri tepat di depan Toushiro, Karin meyerahkan kotak yang dibawanya. "Aku tidak bisa membacanya, tidak satu pun. Surat ini tidak seharusnya kau kirim padaku," ujar Karin.

"Hanya satu saja. Tidak bisakah kau membacanya sekali saja, untukku."

Karin tercengang, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Toushiro. Suaranya terdengar begitu tegas dan seolah telah yakin dan tahu apa tujuan pembicaraan ini berlanjut. Entah, Karin sadar bahwa Toushiro sangat cerdas. Tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa Toushiro seakan bisa membaca masa depan.

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku datang menemuimu, Toushiro. Tapi kenapa Kau membuat ini terlihat sulit bagi kita."

.

.

.

 _Tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Menginginkan dirinya hingga ku tak kuasa, meyakini hatiku bahwa ku mampu berlalu._

Ya, Toushiro tahu apa isi kotak itu. Bahkan dia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Karin saat ini. Mengenalnya sejak lama serta mencintainya telah mengajarkan Toushiro seperti apa seorang Kurosaki Karin didepannya itu. Mungkin satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk merubah seseorang tapi tidak dengan Karin. Tidak dengan gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Bukan kita, tapi hanya kau Karin. Sejak awal aku telah mengatakannya dan tidak ada yang lain. Tapi kau yang menjauhiku tanpa sebab."

"Tidak! Sudah aku katakan bahwa ini tidak akan berjalan baik. Kau yang selalu bilang bahwa melanggar peraturan adalah hal yang buruk, kenapa saat ini kau merubahnya?!"

Toushiro mengepal erat tangannya. Rasanya ingin dia menghancurkan dinding tinggi yang coba dibangun Karin diantara mereka. Diakui olehnya, dirinyalah yang telah membangun pondasi awal dinding itu. Tapi kenapa saat dia ingin menghancurkannya, Karin lebih dulu membangun didnding itu. Kenapa?

Ya, Toushiro telah mengambil banyak keputusan penting sejak dia menyadari cintanya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah shinigami dan Karin sejak tiga tahun lalu memilih menjadi seorang quincy seperti ibunya. Dia tetap menyatakan perasaannya, tidak peduli akan resiko yang mungkin terjadi. Karena saat ini dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Hitsugaya Toushiro kini mengerti. Mengerti kenapa dulu Shiba Isshin meninggalkan soul society. Mengapa sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya mulai menggerogoti hidupnya, mengalihkan hidupnya menjadi lebih ... Hidup.

"Karin, apa kau takut ..."

"Ya, Aku takut!" seru Karin memutus perkataan Toushiro. Entah kapan tubuhnya mulai bergaetar menahan tangis, Karin tidak peduli lagi akan egonya. Mengabailan kotak surat yang telah terjatuh, Karin mulai menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabaikanku seperti biasanya. Menganggapku hanya seorang manusia yang merepotkan atau mengataiku quincy bodoh. Kenapa kau berhenti?! Bukankah akan lebih baik seperti itu? Kau tidak perlu jauh dengan nenekmu, saudaramu, Matsumoto atau dengan anggota divisimu. Kau tidak perlu berhenti untuk menjadi shinigami dan menangis hanya karena merindukan semua itu. Kau tidak perlu menjadi semenderita Tou-san saat ini. Kau tidak perlu, Toushiro."

.

.

.

 _Namun ku terlanjur mencintai dirimu, terlambat bagiku pergi darimu. Bagiku terlalu indah perasaan itu, tak mudah untukku menjauh darimu._

"Aku takut Toushiro, tidakkah Kau mengerti itu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengerti satu pun yang kau katakan." Karin terkesiap. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah karena tangis. Mengarahkan pandangan tidak percaya, Karin seolah meminta penjelasan dari apa yang dikatakan Toushiro.

"Aku bukan Kapten Shiba. Kalau dulu dia bisa melakukan apapun untuk Masaki-san kenapa Aku tidak. Sejak awal aku tetap mengabaikanmu, mengabaikan keputusan yang kau buat. Ya, kau memang gadis merepotkan karena telah mengubah hidupku begitu saja. Dan ya, kau bodoh. Kau bodoh dengan memilih menjadi quincy dan beranggapan bahwa dengan pilihan itu aku akan menjauhimu. Sejak awal aku tidak pernah bisa menjauh darimu."

"Toushiro, ini tidak benar."

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya. Mennunjukkan penolakan jelas pada apa yang dikatakan Karin dan apa yang sedang ada dipikiran gadis itu.

"Kau salah, Karin. Kau yang membuat ini tidak benar. Setelah sejauh ini, kau memintaku untuk berhenti mencintaimu. Kau yang telah mengikatnya, bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk melepasnya."

Tidak. Toushiro sungguh tidak peduli lagi akan apa yang dikatakan orang. Virus Kurosaki seakan telah menyebar padanya, dia sungguh tidak peduli lagi dengan pendapat orang lain. Rasanya, dirinya ingin bebas hanya untuk bersama dengan gadis didepannya.

Karin, entah kenapa berjalan merengkuh tubuh didepannya. Memeluk erat shinigami tersebut. Tidak tahu kenapa, tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri. Perasaan yang selama ini coba untuk dikuburnya seakan timbul lagi dari permukaan. Hati yang caba didinginkan olehnya pun seolah meleleh dalam pelukan pangeran es. Aneh memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Toushiro disisi lain tersenyum. Menyesap aroma dan sentuhan yang selama ini dirindukannya. Dia memeluk erat tubuh Karin seakan hanya gadis itulah yang dimilikinya selama ini. Membiarkan tangis Karinyang membasahi bajunya, Toushiro membelai lembut rambut raven yang telah memanjang itu.

Membiarkan angin berhembus diantara mereka. Pelukan hagat sore itu menjadi pengiring rindu yang mereka pendam selama ini. Tidak! Bukan mereka, tapi rindu yang dipendam oleh Karin. Karena tidak satu waktu pun bagi Toushiro untuk tidak mengungkapkan rindunya. Itulah yang selama ini tertulis pada setiap surat yang dikirimkan Toushiro. Hanya sebaris kalimat yang mengungkapkan betapa besar perasaannya.

" _Karin, Aku terlanjur mencintaimu. Kembailah padaku, aku membutuhkanmu."_

 _..._


End file.
